To Meet Your Match
by h.psane
Summary: Vegeta;s take on his life after Bulma. He is talking to a special someone as he recounts his life with his mate.


Short Story about Vegeta and his family...views.

The Cake is a Lie!

Vegeta and his thoughts on how he and Bulma ended up together.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone! Not even myself!

Have you ever met someone you knew, beyond all doubt would ruin you? Take everything you stood for, and warp it? Of course you have, if not you are a very pathetic human, and have probably spent your life in your mothers basement playing with yourself.

I once met one such person. This lone being was more terrifying than Freiza, more infuriating than Kakkarot, and more mysterious than all seven dragonballs combined. This one person has been the greatest obstacle in my pursuits of power. This person who, though a lowly human, (with little to no right to be anything more than a smear on one of my training boots) is one of the most powerful humans to grace this miserable mud ball. I speak of course of my wife Bulma.

Do not laugh at that.! A mate has her right to claim her place amongst the strongest saiyain. Even more so for a Queen to be as fierce as any warrior ought to be. My own mother, the Queen was a woman who had once or twice tried to slip a knife between my father's ribs. Such a spirit for fighting exists nowhere outside of Vegetasai, except for in this one woman. No one else has ever held any power over me since Freiza. Ha! That miserable lizard would cower and piss himself in the wake of an angry Bulma. That is why were are mated. Only the strongest for the Prince. She is acceptable.

To believe this whole situation I got myself into started with some recreational fooling around. For those morons, clown, a one night stand. That was it. Or at least that was supposed to be it. After all, this whole thing is the womans fault. She bit me first.

After it, she was acting like she did not know why I was so upset. At the time, I will admit, my knowledge about human mating rituals was lacking, but at the time it did not matter. Still doesn't matter. Her knowledge was limited in alien mating rituals as well, so she did not know of the Ucandiur. The mating ritual of my people is received by biting someones body, marking them forever in a way that will never dissipate. Biting me in the throws of passion, the woman had bonded me to her. Needless to say, I was horrified by this, so I left as soon as I could.

The Ucandiur has two meanings. First of all, it binds two beings together forever. Until death do you part, as these humans say. Then secondly, it releases the reproductive flow of us males. Females of my culture can..could choose time of reproduction. Each couple was limited to two children, as population control. Until bonded, all Saiyain males are sterile. Once we bear the mark, nothing can stop the woman from getting pregnant if she so chooses.

Unfourtunaltly, this is not the process with human females. Once in space, I was hailed constantly for three weeks. After they quit coming, I checked them. Bulma was in each of them, yelling at me for getting her pregnant.

"How in the hell am I supposed to raise a half alien kid by myself Vegeta?!" I remember that quote well. After that transmission, I turned off the com and did not answer any hails for the next year. I find outer space quite cathartic.

When my shuttle once again reached earths soil, I found no one waiting for me. My first thought was of relief. The blond haired nimrod, now my mother in law, was not there asking my questions, and it was perfect. No time to enjoy it though. I had to get to the fight with Kakkarot.

After the plane crashed into the cliff, and the other Trunks had saved himself and his mother from death, I started to question the woman as to why she was there. The most curious of things was the little child she held in her hands. Small, and pudgy, he did not fit the bill of a warrior. Hell, the only thing on the boy to look remotely like a saiyain was the eyes. Eyes I knew well, as they stared at me every time I looked into something reflective.

The boy from the future turned out to be my son as well. A big surprise there. Of course my bloodline would conquer Kakkarot's! Haha! It is only a matter of time you know. Anyway, Bulma took the news of the boys heritage to heart, and began to coddle him as she did the smaller child.

When Cell killed the boy, I was slightly annoyed. The woman has long since bugged me about it. After he was wished back, I had a few problems with it still. But such things pass for one such as myself. Kakkarot was dead, not coming back, and well, that left me as the only full Saiyian left on this miserable planet. The boy went back to his mother, with his past mothers blessings of course. After that, things went back to the way they had been...at least they should have been.

The woman refused to leave me alone. Refused to let me train myself to death, as well as destroy myself accidentally. Hell, the insane woman stepped next to me as I was going SSJ 2, wrapped her arms around me and forced me to save her from the GR I was TRYING to blow to hell. Crazy as hell, don't you agree?

Anyway, I digress. The woman coerced me back into her life, and claimed me as hers. After a few years, I returned the favor. I mean, I could think of a thousand things worse than being bonded to that woman forever. One of them being Kakkarot's harpy mate. Uggh. Things went fine for years, I even trained my son, making him stronger than anyone ever before. Bulma and me had an agreement about my life and hers, and it was perfect. Until Kakkarot came back.

I will admit it, I lost my mind for a moment. The whole, Babiddi thing was not the most intelligent thing I had ever done. But the power, oh Kami the power was so good. I needed it, and Kakkarot really felt the force of my fist that day! Ha! Things were going as planed, until that dumbass blob threatened my son.

This earth planet has made me disgustingly soft. I know it, they know it. You know it. Yeck. I hugged the boy, told him to take care of his mother, then punched his lights out. Like a good father, of course. Then I blew myself into hell. Another dumb idea.

If I ever have to fuse with that clown again, I will cut my wrists. I may be a father, but that does not mean I am ready for the whole Koombyah shit the clown is always spewing. I will never be ready. Peace pisses me off, I swear!

After Buu was defeated, we were greeted like heroes. I will admit that was a new one on me. A heroe, the Prince of all Saiyains? Had these morons forgot that I had once come to destroy them? Apparently so.

Bulma had a fit on me when we got home. She was sad that I had allowed myself to succomb to the evil in myself. We did not talk for months. Afterwards, she forgave me,and we ended up back together. Things were perfect. That is until the nightmares showed up.

All my life, I have had nightmares of days past. It is no big deal. Yet, these were worse than ever. I dare not write anything about them, just know that you have never seen such horrors in your life. For that I am glad. No one should see such things, much less commit them.

These dreams forced me to stop sleeping eventually. As a warrior I can go weeks without sleep, yet this weary feeling did not leave. Eventually, I blanked out. All I remember is my arm aching slightly. Then the woman's scream as she saw me. Hands touched my face, soothing me and whispering that everything was going to be alright. Then more hands, pulling me from the task at hand. I admit for a moment, I thought it was Freiza, but that often happens to me. A thunk hit my head, and everything went black.

I awoke months later, fully rested. The woman fought me tooth and nail to get something to help me sleep. I declined, and I won the argument for almost a year. Finally, the pills were agreed on. I will admit, I have never slept that well. After that, for some odd reason, I seem to smile easier, and to laugh. Even Kakkarot and I get along better.

Bra was born not long after that. You remember that, correct? I do. A clone of her mother, and I have never been able to say no to her. I can not deny her anything.

Bulma and I wed, as it was the honorable thing to do. Then we were named God father and God mother to Pan. Another one of Kakkarot's kids calling my Uncle Geta. Barf.

Since then, I have watched every one of the Z fighters marry, and have children. My own are married, and Bra was going to give me a Grandchild any day now. After all these years, I stayed by the woman's side. Never once faltering since the Buu incident. After all my years of hell, all the years of torture and servitude, I am finally stable.

And this, I write so you know. Bulma. Nothing in the world has pleased me more than seeing your eyes light with that Saiyian fire when we argued. You are my queen and rightly so.

So, I leave my kingdom to you. Watch over them well. Even the clown. Goodbye.

**Bzzzhkt**

The hologram faded out, leaving the funeral home in silence. Bulma, aged over sixty, hair greying, skin paler sat between her children. At the top of the room, a casket sat open. The spikey hair of the Prince fanned out over top of it.

No one spoke, Goku even holding his tongue in check. The Prince had finally gone. Natural causes, so no wish could return him to them. The image of Vegeta standing before them, the smirk they knew so well on his face, arms folded flickered slightly.

"Rule over them well."

So this was a random one shot I did. Kind of angsty, and I think Veggies a li OC. But who cares. Flmae me if you do.

Back to work on For the Love of Kami Be Specific.

Please R&R!!


End file.
